a dish and that did a trick
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: abhijeet want to cook something and tarika is denying from cooking ..why ? why? think and have a look at it


abhijeet is awaiting for his wife .he is standing near the door and his eyes were fixed on the door for his beautiful wife

"ye abhi tak kyun nahi aayi ,,kaha tha na ki wo taxi se chali jaye ,phir abhi tak tak kyu nahi aayi ,,kahi taxi wale ne tho kidnap nahi karliya use ,arey yaar mujhe use akele jaane nahi dena chahiye tha..kahi aisa tho nahi ki wo mujhse naaraz hai ,,kya karu kuch samaj me nahi aaraha ,,he looked at his watch again and to door ,his hands were on his hair ,looking fully frustated yet concern for his wife"

 **after 10 minutes**

door bell rang ,,without wasting a second he opened it , yes,it was her

he was about to hug her she denied ,,it looked she is damn angry..he tried to talk with her but she is not in a mood to talk of listen ..it was more than 30 minutes she has entered into the house but not a single sound came from her mouth .when ever abhijeet tried to talk with her she used to look at him with a fierce ful eyes .uff! that was enough for him to shut his mouth

she entered her room slowly adjusted her side of bed and sat on bed she looked for abhijeet ..he hasn't entered yet to bedroom .

"bada aaya mujhse pyaar karne wala ..pehle tho muje rulata hai ,,phir puchta hai ki kya hua ..is baar itni aasani se maafi nahi dungi mai usse ..dekho tho ki wo kya kya karta hai "she thought in her mind

here abhijeet slowly entered to the room and he rewinded what had happened in the evening

 _ **"**_ _abhijeet chalo na der hogayi ..tumne kaha tha ki aaj tum muje dinner baahar karwane wale ho ,,aur phir tumne kaha ki hum long drive pe jaayenge " poor tarika handn't observed his husband's mood_

 _" nahi tarika aaj nahi ..mujhe bohat kaam hai tum aaj taxi se chali jaana .."they were talking at the corner of bureau so that no body can hear their conversation_

 _' lekin tumne tho kaha ki hum..baahar...'_

 _"maine kaha na tum taxi se chali jao " he said little louder_

 _as he never shouted .or scolded on her .that had impact on her ..her eyes started to dwell up_

 _"theek hai mai chali jaungi ..tum aaram se aajana "she roughly wiped her tears_

 _flashback ends for abhijeet_

 _and he returned home to apologize hi wife .._

 _he too laid beside her ..he is damn sure she wasn't asleep ..but how to convince her_

 _he looked at her ..he is facing her back .he then slowly placed his left hand on her waist which received jerk within seconds and came back_

 _next he took a feather and slowly moved it on her bare back ..this time she made tch sound_

 _but now what he thought ..now he have to talk to her but how ,,yes a idea came to his mind he fastly turned her and he laid on her_

 _"uff kya rahe ho ..hato yaha se "she is trying to push him_

 _'tum kitna bhi koshish karo mai nai hatne wala ,,he kept his eyes locked with hers ..and started in a pleading tone..tum tho jaanti ho na mere job upar se us dcp ne aaj dimag kharap karke rakhdiya hai aur kaam ka pressure bhi tha ..tabhi tum aagayi aur maine saara gussa tumpe nikaal diya '_

 _"acha tho subha kisne kaha tha ki aaj hum long drive pe jaayenge ..muje koi kaam nahi hai kya tumhare faltuy baatein sunne ka..shayed mujhe he samaj nam chahiye tha ki maine jisse shadi ki use thoda bhulne ki bimari hai ..subha kehta hai ki sham ko bahar jayenge aur sham ko kehta hai so jao ..hmpf..ab tum chup chap so jao ...agar kuch aur bhi baat ki na tho pata nahi mere muh se aur kya nikalega "_

 _now abhijeet had no other option to sleep ..he slept like wounded lion with an expression of hurt ..tarika though felt bad for her words but didn't say anything_

 **after 30 minutes**

tarika woke up to see abhijeet legs were struggling to reach her legs ..as she know that it was his habit to sleep with keeping his hand on her waist and and their legs must be merged otherwise he wound not get sleep ..tarika smiled at his condition ..she slowly turned her position and joined her legs with his and kept his hand on her waist...now a smile appeared on his face .by seeing that smile she smiled and she hugged him sleeping

 **next morning**

abhijeet woke up and saw tarika hugging him .he smiled by seeing their closeness .he thought something and moved to kitchen

when tarika wokeup abhijeeet entered the room with tea in his hands ..tarika was surprised but said nothing

" tum chai pi lo .mai tab tak nashta ready karta hun..without getting any response of her he went inside "

'kamaal hai ..she smiled for his came ..waise abhijeeet chai achi banate hai .agar aise he naraaz rahungi na tho roj aise tasty chai peene ko milega ..suddenly she got scared ..oh god ab abhijeet mere liye nashta banayega ..pls bhagawan ..aaj tum muje bacha lo abhijeet ke khaane se ..pichli baar jab use mirchi milane ko kaha tha tab usne mirchi ka powder mila diya ..pata nai is baar kya kardega kitchen me ..she hurriedly went to get ready '

she freshed up quickly and went to see kitchen's condition ..it was totally messed .but now how to avoid the food given by him..ya it contains full of love but what about the taste .she being broughten up in a family that every thing will be cooked for her and according to her taste

here she is making her plans when abhijeet saw her

'tarika! tum jaake na table pe baith jao ..mai khane leke aaya'

she just nodded and went away

he brought a bowl infront of her .she looked at it

"ye kya hai ."she looked scared

' ye maine na internet pe padha tha ,tho socha kyun na aaj mai try karoon aur tumhe khush rakhun mere iss dish karo na'

"haan haan kyun nahi ..she once again looked at half cooked vegetables in that and closed her eyes and ate it with difficulty"

' tumhe pata hai tarika .maine suna ki is dish ko khaane se pyaar badhta hai aur gussa kam hojata hai'

"acha isliye shayed mera sara gussa nikal gaya hai tumpar se .she again looked at dish gussa tho kya mai khud nikal jaungi is dish ko pet ko bachale bhagawan aaj "she prayed in her mind

'acha ..tho achi baat hai ye..tumhe pata hai mere man aaj kya kehta hi'

"kya"

'ki mai aaj chutti lun aur tumhe apne haat se saara din khana bana ke khilaun'

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"..mere matlab hai ki ..wo..aj hum baahar chalein ..matlab jaise koi mall ya kuch shopping ..she looked with a hope

'matlab ghar me nahi '

"nahi na ..she moved near him ..pls aaj baahar chalte hai" ..saying this she hugged him

'agar tum tum kehti ho tho theek hai and he hugged her tightly with a grin' ..actually his plan worked na

"waise abhijeet mujhe tumse ek promise chahiye"

'yehi na ki mai tumpe na chillaun,'

"nahi ye kii tum jab tak achi tarah se khana nahi banaogi ,,tab tak tum muje khana khilaoge"

with this abhijeet laughed a loud and after some time tarika too laughed

he pulled her and kept his hand on her waist and automatically her hands reached to his neck

"theek hai ..jab tak aap humse rusht nahi hojati tab tak hum kitchen me nahi jaayenge tarika jee"

'tho tumse mai naraaz nahi houngi 'she said urgently

"haha haa ..isse pehle hum baahar jaaye muje kuch aur chahiye "

"kya abhijeet"

he kissed her lips said " **I love you"**

she smiled and resposed him with same passion and they both laughed a loud

waise abhijeet

"haaan "

'tume pata tha na ki tumhara ye dish wala idea kaam aayega '

" intelligent hogayi ho tum aaj kal"

'wo tho hun ..par please abhijeet .mai tumse naraaz nahi rahungi lekin tum khana mat banana kabhi '

"arey kyun .mai khana acha bana sakta hun..agar tum chahti tho mai abhi try karunga ..agar tum meri madad nahi karogi tho mai acha cook kaise banunga haan "

'na please'

and their argue carried on ..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.whaat do you think who will win abhijeet or tarika

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

please leave a bichari ne itni mehnet se likhi hai ,,review tho banta hai boss


End file.
